Custom Abilities (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
A collective list and explanations of abilities in Trigger Happy the Gremlin's characters and objects. Laxative Laxative allows characters/objects to shoot out ichor, as well as be immune to toxin. Only the Laxative Shooter has this ability. Wall Cut Wall Cut allows characters/objects to cut walls, dig holes, or otherwise damage non-LEGO objects. This ability returns from LEGO Star Wars: III. Various characters, including Robert Jacob and his variants, have this ability. Bronze LEGO Blowup Bronze LEGO Blowup allows Minifigures to use a firearm which is not a bazooka or rocket launcher to destroy bronze LEGO bricks. Various characters, including every Finn Army character, have this ability. Metacharge Upon a Metachargers character and their respective Metacharger from the television series on the gateway, they will Metacharge it, boosting the power and changing its appearance. Only Metachargers characters have this ability for their respective Metacharger. Race Unlocks racing minigames when a vehicle and another character (Robert Jacob, Pipipi, etc.) is placed on the gateway. * Robert Jacob, Armored Robert, Zoe, Scarlet, Charger Garlic, Dillon, Pun Master, and Garlic: Racing * Pipipi, Emojibot, Anthony Took, Doctor Kurt, Perdita, and Douglas Artur: Everything Murdering You * Florence, Sky Lord, Bosky Leader, Fiona, Larry Revere, and Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith: Air Strike * Jonah, The Player, Robyn Jacob, Teresa Jacob, Charger Ulmulk, and Cybele Jacob: Air Revenge * Kristian, Vincent, Muscle Norpher, Charger Alec, Bee Movie Master, and Death Master: Elimination * Krish, Fritz, Pheno, Charger Jockey, Doctor Zhivago Master, Know, Dig, Serpent, and Tracer: Survival In addition, certain combinations of vehicles and characters can onlock different race tracks for their modes (note that all modes share tracks): * Robert Jacob and Thump Jeep: Construction Site * Armored Robert and Thump Jeep: Biplane Cemetery * Pipipi and Thump Jeep: Power Plant * Florence and Thump Jeep: Aerodrome * Jonah and Thump Jeep: Freeway * Kristian or Vincent and Thump Jeep: Boat Wharf * Krish, Fritz, or Pheno and Thump Jeep: Storm Drain Multi Target Multi Target is an ability like Target, only it allows the character to fire their Six Stud Shooter at six targets at once. Certain characters, including Mahoganer, Kanohi, and Hafu, have this ability, as do a few vehicles, including the Thump Jeep and its rebuilds. Biomecha Build This ability is similar to Master Build, only it allows characters to build items out of trash littered over the world or level. Only Paisenuef, Know, and Mahoganer have this ability. Telekinesis Telekinesis allows characters to build objects with a blue highlight and double jump. Telekinesis Interaction allows characters to interact with objects that have a blue highlight. All "monk" characters (Douglas Artur, Sensei Benjamin) have both Telekinesis abilities. Doughnut Eat The character eats a doughnut. Nothing happens. Only Officer has this ability. Compuper Access The character goes on the main compuper. Nothing happens. Only Officer has this ability. Sugar The character drink a sugary drink to increase their attacks, but decrease their health. Only Pheno, Doctor Kurt, and Davis Finlay has this ability. Morphing Morphing allows applicable characters to Morph, giving them abilities to solve puzzles that use both abilities. Merphs can be activated by buttons, as with Morphs between characters that are in-game only. Every Morphers characters except Pheno, Zooker, Muscle Norpher, and Tentacle Norpher (due to being Norphers) have this ability. Totem Making Totem Making, as the name implies, allows characters to make totems. They can than lodge the totems into Totem Switches, which can open a gate blocking an area. Only Gordon has this ability. Morum Telekinesis Morum Telekinesis wield crimson scimitars and have all the abilities regular Telekinesis. But they can also use telekinesis to manipulate scarlet and black objects that monks do not control. Only Douglas Artur has this ability. C Panel Access C Panel Access, when activated, causes a mini game where you use a cursor to click all the correctly colorful bricks. Only C has this ability. R Panel Access R Panel Access, when activated, causes a mini game where a lock must be twisted enough to reveal a secret password. Only R has this ability. Float Float allows characters to float over holes. This ability is different from Glide in that with this ability you float over gaps for a short time without losing height, but in Glide you can go as far as you can, but your height decreases. Only R has this ability. Morum Panel Access Morum Panel Access allows members of the Morum Civilization to play a mini game where they select different minifigure parts until a perfect Shock Soldier is built, and the entrance is opened. Only Douglas Artur has this ability. Physirevolver Physirevolver allows the character to use a Physirevolver, which they can use to lift LEGO objects to large to hold or destroy, and rotate, relocate, or freeze them in place. Every Finn Army character has this ability. Necrophagous Necrophagous allows the character to kill Decaying Dangers. Mansio Challenges Mansio Challenges is an ability used by pairing certain characters/objects together in order to activate a Mansio Challenge. Combinations include: * Boys in Brown (Robert Jacob/Jake/Gordon/Chuck/York/Anthony Took/) * Back in Black (Perdita/Pun Master/Winston Churchill/Andre Arms Dealer/Alien Reptile/Adam Floyd) * Spicy Memes (Scooby Dooby Hickey/Zooker/Alien Reptile/Officer/Bee Movie Master/Crash Potatoes) * Unknown Lifeforms (Squidley/Alien Reptile/Bee Movie Master/Crash Potatoes/Perdita/Cell/Anguis) * Fursona (Scooby Dooby Hickey/Zooker/Bee Movie Master (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)Bee Movie Master/Alien Reptile/Squidley) * Islanders (Crash Potatoes (Character) (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)Crash Potatoes/Doctor Kurt/Jonah Head/Chuks) * Main Males (Robert Jacob/Jonah/Macedon/Garlic/Davis Finlay/Pheno/Bill/Crash Potatoes/Adam Floyd) * Leading Ladies (Robyn Jacob (LNTR), Florence) * So Big and so Strong (Chuks, Bosky Leader, Crash Potatoes, Howard, Flappin, King Hogarth, Zak) * Exotic Names (Chuks, Flappin, Pheno, Zooker, Anguis, Ona, Perdita, Squidley, Scooby Dooby Hickey) Giant Giant allows gigantic characters to do various more things than even characters with Big Transformation. Giants can instantly trigger Super Strength Walls if they step on them, can lift up LEGO objects that would normally take nine Super Strength Handle characters minimum to do (i.e. boulders, construction equipment, vehicles, large metal objects, and even some buildings), and can charge up a special attack. Special Attacks for Giants include; * Norph Ray (Tentacle Norpher): Fires a beam of Norphing energy, Norphing anything caught by the laser. * Eyeball Blaster (Huge Storbert): Fires a laser composed of red magic missiles, melting anything caught. Category:Custom Abilities Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin